Behind Closed Doors
by SofaLeonhart
Summary: Quistis is in for the shock of her life when she agrees to a date. F/M/M, WIP.
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. Any minors should turn back right about now.

Behind Closed Doors

The sun was setting behind Balamb Garden, shooting fiery colours across the horizon. Snow had started to fall around midday, and was settling all across the island.

At 4pm, the sun was almost set, due to the winter season. The air was mildly cold, and many cadets and SeeD's alike had left Garden to enjoy the rarity that snow bought upon them.

Quistis Trepe sat at desk in her usual attire, minus the hair clip. For once; she had decided to let her hair down, and relish in the feel of it tickling her neck. She took a sip of her vanilla spruced hot chocolate, grading her students' theory exams.

~~~ Zell Dincht, Pre-Practical SeeD Theory Exam ~~~

Q1. What are the possible status effects caused by a Marlboro?

A1. All of them. - _Correct._

Q2. What should you junction to your status attack to assist you, should you encounter a T-Rexaur?

A2. Sleep. - _Correct._

Once Zell's grading had been completed, with 100%, Quistis set on the next one. Luckily there was only one more left. She groaned inwardly at the name on the paper.

~~~ Seifer Almasy, Pre-Practical SeeD Theory Exam ~~~

Q1. What are the possible status effects caused by a Marlboro?

A1. one throbbing hard on. - _You wish. Incorrect._

Q2. What should you junction to your status attack to assist you, should you encounter a T-Rexaur?

A2. condom. - _Hyne Seifer, grow up. Incorrect._

She finished with a smirk, grading 10% onto Seifer's paper. _That'll teach him to mess about in my class_, she thought to herself.

"Well, at least he managed to answer _one _question right!" She chuckled to herself, not noticing the young blonde cadet stood in the doorway of her classroom.

"Who's that then Instructor? Not me I hope!" Quistis almost choked on the mouthful of hot chocolate upon hearing Zell's voice filter into the room. The martial artist walked to her desk grinning widely and laughing slightly.

"Sorry Quisty, I didn't mean to scare you." He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"So?" He inquired with a cheeky tone to his voice.

"So what?" Quistis hadn't meant to forget the earlier question. She composed herself waiting for Zell's response.

"Who managed to answer _one_ question right then?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to contain his energy.

"Only Seifer. Honest to Hyne, if that boy doesn't start paying attention and getting the grades, he can kiss goodbye to becom-" She slapped a hand over her mouth; realising she had just told another student confidential information.

Zell had started laughing again, then stopped when he saw the wide-eyed look of shock that overcame his instructor's features.

"C'mon Quisty, I won't say anything. Don't worry." He gave her a genuine smile, which creased the lines of his facial tattoo slightly.

"Thanks Zell," Quistis smiled back at her student. "What are you here for anyway? I thought you were going back to your Ma's for Hynemas?"

The classes at garden were all finished for the holidays as of 3pm, and most cadets had already started their journey back home.

"Trying to get rid of me already are you!?" He replied in his Zell-like tone that made it sound so unserious, along with the fact that he was giggling slightly at his question.

"Of course not. Although I'm surprised you haven't asked me to come with you. I know what your mother is like; the more company the better in her opinion." Zell straightened up at his instructor's statement.

"Actually Quis," he began uncertainly. "I came to ask you something, and it's not about Hynemas either." He looked at her sheepishly and stopped bouncing on his feet.

"Oh, what is it Zell?" She looked at her student, and noticed the unusual nervousness about him.

"Well, I.." He hopped from one foot to the next. "I was wondering..." Quistis looked at him, baffled by his lack of energy.

"I..I was w-wondering... if-you'd-like-to-go-on-a-date-with-me-tonight?" Zell spat the words out so fast, Quistis wasn't quite sure she had heard him right.

"Did you just ask me out on a date Zell?" Quistis felt her hopes rise and the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

She had never been asked on a real date before. Sure, the Trepies had asked her countless times, but she knew they weren't sustained proposals.

Zell was looking at his feet and just nodded his head slowly. "Yes." He whispered.

Quistis stood up from her chair and pulled Zell into a hug, a smile beaming on her face as it rested on his shoulder. "I'd love to Zell."

She pulled back and looked at him. "What time, and what's the dress code?"

"8pm, and evening wear." _Trust her to ask the dress code_, Zell thought to himself whilst stifling a giggle.

He turned to walk away and reached the door before looking back. "You will be wined and dined Quisty. Meet me outside my dorm at 8."

He walked out into the corridor and whispered "And don't be late," whilst sighing to himself.

Quistis looked at the door Zell had left out of and beamed again. She couldn't believe it. She, _Quistis Trepe,_ has been asked on a date! By _Zell Dincht! _

She filed away the papers she had been marking and walked out of her classroom, effectively gliding across the smooth floor of the corridor.

She waltzed into the lift and was about to press for the first floor, when she heard her name. "Instructor Trepe?" She held the door to the lift as none other than Seifer Almasy stepped in with a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you Seifer?" Her voice had returned to the monotone it usually held during class.

"Oh, no. I just wanted you to hold the lift." He stood there looking down at her like he was a predator of some sorts.

_A pretty damn fine predator if you ask me_, Quistis thought to herself. Although she was professional in class, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to the number one asshole in Garden.

If he put his mind to things, he could be smart. He was strong, muscular, absolutely gorgeous, and she sure wouldn't mind him being the dominant one if she were in his bed.

_Like that's ever going to happen Quisty. Get real, he's the biggest jerk on the whole island. And besides, you have a date tonight with Zell. You can't be thinking about Seifer throwing you down on his bed and making you beg for him to..._

**Ding!**

She was cut off mid-thought by the elevator opening its doors to the first floor. She watched Seifer walk out and head towards the training centre as she left herself.

She followed in his direction, just to look at his ass. As he walked into the training centre, she carried on wandering towards the dormitories.

All the way there, her thoughts kept returning to Seifer. She knew she could be dominant if she wanted to, especially with her whip. _I bet he'd like that, the kinky bastard! _

But with Seifer, she wouldn't want to be dominant. She would want him to take full control of her, and not give in to her demands.

Quistis was so far into her thoughts that she didn't notice the black blob she had just bumped into and sent flying into the fountain. _Oops._

She looked down into the water and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Squall Leonhart, Balamb's anti-social lion, drenched from head to toe.

She put her hand out to help him up, which he reluctantly took. "Sorry Squall, I didn't see you there."

He stepped over the rail and looked at her like she was out of her mind. "I'm not really hard to miss, Instructor."

"Ah well, I was just caught up in my thoughts. Oh, I am sorry. Do you want me to help you back to your room?" In her head, she was laughing hard, but she had to keep her poker face in front of Squall.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself." He replied. "Ok then, if you're sure?" Quistis was on the verge of breaking down with laughter.

"Whatever." She watched the not-too-proud lion stalk off to his room. Once he was out of sight, she fell to her knees and let out shrieks of laughter.

A few students that were still here for the holidays directed strange looks at her. She promptly stood up and continued with her journey.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning:** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. Any minors should turn back right about now.

The Plot Thickens

Zell quietly entered the lift. His mind was racing, he had asked Quistis on a date, and she actually agreed to it. He wasn't sure she would, considering her job as an instructor.

Once out of the lift, he bounced along to the training centre to pass some time before he had to get ready. Walking in, he encountered a few grats, which he promptly knocked out with his fists.

Curiousity getting the better of him, he decided to go to the secret area and see who might be in there. He walked through the bright door and found it completely empty.

Sighing to himself, he leant against the wall and watched the snow fall from the dimly lit sky. _It's so beautiful_, he thought to himself. He slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees, thinking of what the night might bring.

Disturbing his thoughts, Seifer walked into the area and leant against the railing. He hadn't notice Zell crouched down behind him.

Zell watched Seifer intently, he was staring out, watching the snow settle just outside Garden. Quietly, he got up from his sitting position and stalked up to Seifer, stopping just behind him.

Resting his forehead on the older blonde's back, he sighed heavily. "Hey Seif." His arms reached round Seifer's waist and held on tightly.

Seifer smiled to himself before turning to face the younger martial artist. "Hey Chicken." His hands roamed Zell's back and one wound up in his hair, gently caressing it.

"I did it, Seif." Zell placed his cheek against Seifer's sculpted chest and inhaled the scent of the elder. _Mmm, cinammon and gun oil, _he thought as a small smile grew across his face.

"Good. What time did you arrange it for?" Seifer tilted his head down and cupped Zell's cheek before looking directly into bright blue eyes.

"8 o'clock. I need you to bring some essentials." He nuzzled into Seifer's neck, gently licking and nipping along the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Let me guess," Seifer pulled back and planted a soft yet firm kiss on the younger man's lips. "Rope," kiss, "lube," kiss, "condoms," kiss, "blindfold," kiss, "dildo?" He questioned, looking down into Zell's eyes.

The martial artist started chuckling. "I don't see why not, and ya got everything else. But don't forget candles and rose petals too. This will be a night to remember."

He pulled Seifer down for a rough kiss, darting his tongue across the elder's lips, and feeling the moan that escaped them as he slipped past and found the pink muscle with his own.

They both battled for dominance over the other for a few minutes before Zell gave in and let Seifer take control.

He pulled back, breathing quickly and panting, letting his chin rest on Seifer's shoulder. "Let's not get into this now Seif. Reckon ya can hold out 'til tonight?" Seifer felt the grin through his words and sensed the challenge.

"Course I can Chicken. Question is; can you?" With that, he bent down to place one final peck on his lover's lips and strolled out of the secret area.

Zell watched him disappear through the door and matched his challenge. "You bet I can, Almasy."

He took one last look over the railing and started to leave. _It's 5 now, should go back and get ready really_, he thought as he looked at his watch.

He quickly headed for his dorm and punched in the key code, _2212._ The door slid open to allow him access, and he shuffled in, heading for his bedroom.

He pulled out a clean pair of boxers from his drawer, then decided against it. _Probably best if I go commando tonight, _he chuckled as he made the decision.

The next decision to be made was what he was going to wear for the evening. He opened up his wardrobe and skimmed through the clothes. _Skate jeans, no. Black trousers with grey pinstripe, that could work. _

_Now for a shirt..._ He continued looking until he found the perfect one. _Aha! Dark blue with green lining, now that's hot! Why have I never seen this before?_

He looked over the piece of clothing and noticed the tag was still attached to the label. He turned it over and found a message scrawled onto it. _I think you should wear this. Blue to bring out the colour of your eyes. Emerald to bring out the colour of mine. Three guesses? x_

Zell laughed to himself reading over it. _Arrogant bastard! Although, he's got a point. _He laid it out on his bed, along with the trousers, grabbed a towel and headed for a shower.

He took great care showering, using his favourite cinnamon scented body wash and lathering it over himself and his hair. Grabbing his razor, he trimmed a few areas and made sure he was more than clean down below.

He rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower, with the towel clung around his waist. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided not to have his hair defying gravity tonight, letting it fall limp across his face.

He brushed his teeth, checking they were perfectly white and sparkling before walking back to his bedroom. After drying himself and his hair, he put his trousers on.

Walking over to his full length mirror, he studied his own reflection, how the muscles of his stomach would tense with every move he made. His fingers ghosted across his abdomen, then found their way up to one of his nipples.

He gasped slightly at the contact, but refrained from anymore. _Don't get too excited Zell,_ he reasoned with himself.

Moving back to his bed, he picked up the shirt, cut the tag out and slid it over his arms and chest. He buttoned up and tucked it into his trousers, before putting his socks and shoes on.

Going back to the mirror, he mouth opened silently as he took in his reflection. _Wow! He really did pick out the best shirt. It fits perfectly._

Checking the time again, he had about half an hour before Quistis came over. He went to his fridge and grabbed a can of ice cold Balamb Brew.

He settled on his couch with the can and started drinking it. He choked on it and some came out of his nose when there was a sharp knock at his door.

He calmed himself down and stopped choking. Glancing at his watch, he thought it might be Quistis. _Well, she does like to keep to schedule, she probably wanted to be early._

He opened the door and barely had time to register the figure when he was pushed back inside his dorm and slammed back against the door that had already closed.

He saw the blonde hair and felt lips at his neck. Whimpering, he tried to push the tall blonde away from him, only to have teeth lightly nibbling on his collarbone.

"Nmph!" He pushed harder at the intruder and was looking up into sparkling emerald eyes. "Seifer! What ya think you're doin'? I thought you were Quisty!"

"I thought I'd come give you some good luck. And I brought all your essentials." The gunbladist held up a rucksack which seemed to be full to the brim.

"When you come back, I'll have everything ready. Don't worry baby." He slid an arm around the younger man's waist and pulled him forward to crush their lips together.

Seifer pulled back, his forehead meeting with the marked forehead of his lover. "Good luck for tonight Chicken." He touched their lips together lightly and made his way to the kitchen. "I'll stay hidden, so there's no need to panic."

Zell watched his retreating form and couldn't help but marvel at the older blonde. He was wearing trousers similar to his own, and a deep green shirt tucked in, complimented with blue lining. The opposite to his own.

_How I'd love to rip that shirt off him, tease him with how much I want him. _His thoughts were cut off with another knock at his door. He grabbed a jacket and looked back at Seifer, who held out a rose towards him.

"Knock her off her feet babe." He whispered as Zell took the rose and went to meet Quistis outside his dorm.

He opened the door and was nearly knocked off his own feet as he took in Quistis' form. She was wearing a tight fitting black strap dress with red stitching in the form of roses around the hem, which rested just above her knees.

It had a low but formal neckline, enough to keep the mind wondering, and a shawl around her shoulders in see-through black.

"Wow Quisty, you look gorgeous." Zell smiled at her and kissed her cheek before handing her the rose. He noticed her blushing and held his arm out for her.

"Thanks Zell," she smiled back at him shyly. "You look rather dashing yourself." She linked her arm with his and they walked towards the garage together.

They walked in silence until they reached the display of cars available. Zell took the keys for a dark blue BMW and opened the door for Quistis, before hopping into the driver's seat, quite literally as this car was a convertible.

Their ride to Balamb was uncomfortable for Quistis with the silence. She decided to make the first step. "Zell, can I ask you why you wished to take me on a date?"

Their was more silence as Zell pondered his answer. "Why not Quis? I mean, you're gorgeous, you're smart, and..." His gaze wandered towards her legs. "Yes, Zell?"

He snapped his head back up to look into her own blue eyes quickly, before looking back at the road. "And I like ya Quisty." He moved his hand over and squeezed her knee gently, causing a jump from the instructor.

Over the initial shock, she placed a hand above his and linked their fingers together. She looked up and saw Zell with a small but shy smile on his face. "I mean it ya know, Quis."

They reached a car park for Balamb Bistro, where Zell got out and opened the door again for Quistis, holding his hand out to her. She held his hand as they walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Balamb Bistro. Do you have reservations?" The head waiter greeted them at the front of house podium.

"Yes, it should be under the name Dincht." There was silence as the waiter inspected his list for a moment, before looking up and smiling at them both.

"Ah Mr Dincht, and Mrs Dincht?" He presumed as he eyed Quistis. "May I take your coats?" Quistis blushed and gave her shawl to the waiter as Zell removed his jacket and handed it across.

"If you'll please follow me to your table." A waitress, with the name tag Tifa, gestured them to follow and led them to a candlelit table in a secluded corner of the restaurant.

"My name is Tifa, I will be your waitress for this evening. Can I get you both a drink?" She was very polite and courteous. Zell spoke first, "I'll take a Balamb Brew shandy please, Quis?"

He looked over at her with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "I'll have a Centraic white wine spritzer please." The waitress nodded and left the table briefly to bring the menus over to the couple, then left to prepare their drinks.

Once she had moved away, Zell took one of Quistis' hands with his own and very lightly rubbed his fingers over hers. "Did I tell ya how beautiful you look tonight Quisty?"

She tried to look away, but Zell cupped her cheek with his other hand and bought her face back level with his own. "You do. Not just tonight either. You always look beautiful."

Quistis was blushing. She couldn't help the butterflies flitting around her stomach; as the words Zell spoke were so sincere. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Zell."

The rest of their evening went well; they both talked about their childhood. As much of it as they could remember. Zell talked about his Ma, and her famous and divine cooking.

Quistis had talked minimally about her parents. She came to Garden when she was 12, defying their wishes. That was when she had met Squall and Seifer.

They both laughed as they talked about Squall and Seifer's rivalry, and their fighting. Without either of them realising it, they had been talking for nearly 2 hours over dinner.

Zell paid for their meals, and placed Quistis' shawl back over her shoulders before they left the restaurant. She refused to let him open her door to the car this time, and jumped into it instead.

Seeing this, Zell couldn't help but laugh himself. He knew Quistis was a little tipsy, but he never thought she'd do something like that with a dress on!

He drove them both back to garden and helped Quistis with walking. He headed for his own dorm when Quistis piped up. "I think I should go to bed, Zell." She had started giggling too.

"Nonsense Quisty. You're tipsy and I wanna get a bit tipsy too. Come back to mine and we'll have some wine?" He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and Quistis found them hard to resist.

Still giggling, she agreed. "Alright then, but you have to help me get there." He chuckled at her slightly drunken state and put his arm around her waist as they walked though Garden.

Upon reaching his dorm, he typed his code in to unlock the door. Quistis watched him. Before they walked in, she took his arm and pulled him towards her. She gave him a soft shy kiss and pulled away.

"Why is Seifer's birthday your door code?" She was curious to find out why. She knew as well as Squall and Seifer squabbling, that he and Seifer did too.

"Is it?" He asked, with a light tone to his voice that one would think were mild surprise. She nodded at him and he gently pushed her inside.

It was dark in his dorm. Zell was just about to flick the light switch when Quistis screamed from next to him.

The light went on and he saw her leaning towards him, her arms out trying to find him. He smiled when he saw that she was blindfolded.

**A/N:** So? What do you think? R & R? Good so far? Do you like the storyline? Don't you? Why not!?


	3. What's Happening?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in this fic. I do not make a profit from writing this, and the events did not truly occur.

**Warning: **This story contains scenes of a sexual nature. Any minors should turn back right about now.

What's Happening?

"Zell? Where are you?" Quistis started to panic. She felt her hands being pulled above her head and being bound together. "Zell! Help me!" She couldn't see anything. She knew she had been blindfolded and she didn't even Save The Queen attached to her side.

"Quisty?" She gave a small sigh of relief. It sounded like Zell was still in front of her.

"I can't see anything Quis. Where are you?" Quistis attempted to move forward, but was pulled back by an unknown source.

"I can't see anything either Zell, I think there's someone in he-RMH!" Quistis felt something in her mouth, gagging her. "FNMF!" was all that she said, in her mind it was _FUCK! _

"Quisty? What's happening? Say something!" Of course, Zell knew full well what was happening. He could see perfectly, there was no blindfold covering his own eyes.

He glanced behind Quistis and winked at the tall figure stood there, pulling their victim back away from him.

"Quistis where are y-MNH!" Zell forced a gag onto his own mouth for the end of that sentence. All he could hear now were Quistis' muffled cries.

Seifer looked towards Zell and held something in his free hand. To Zell, it looked like a voice changer. His mind clicked and he grinned at his lover, his fangs peeking out.

"**Don't panic Quisty.**"Quistis froze upon hearing that voice. It was an electronic voice. _Sounds like they're speaking through a voice-changing device._ She stood as still as possible, waiting for the mystery person to continue.

"**Relax.**" And that was that, no more words. No more sounds. Just the feeling of her being guided along, being helped to walk.

She felt her knees hit something soft. Abruptly, she was turned Hyne knows how many degrees and pushed back. With all of her focus on attempting to figure out exactly who said mystery person was, she lost balance awfully quickly and landed on her ass.

She hissed through the gag, but not in pain. She felt the bounciness of what she had landed upon. _A bed? What in Hyne's name is going on?_

Startled by an upward tugging on her bound hands, she tried in vain to wiggle free, only to be met with a low electronic chuckle.

"**You should know by know that you're not escaping Trepe.**" The chuckle continued for a moment before fading out. Quistis blindly tugged at her hands, which were now stuck above her head and would not come down.

_Fuck!_ Only mumbling could be heard through her gag. _Oh what's the use? I'm not getting out of this_ she thought calmly. A little too calm perhaps.

Zell watched Seifer with intent as he expertly had Quistis face up, bound and also tied to his bed. The grin on his face only seemed to be getting wider now that Seifer was pulling her legs apart too.

Seifer met some resistance whilst trying to achieve his task, although after a few minutes of struggling, he successfully forcing his control and tying each of her ankles to the posts either side of the bed.

The smirk grew on his face as he admired Quistis' beauty. Her golden hair was framing her beautiful face and fanning out slightly on Zell's pillow, contrasted by the deep colours of his sheets.

"**You're stunning Quistis.**" Seifer couldn't help himself. His smirk turned slowly into a small, yet real, smile as he noticed Quistis freeze in shock.

He waved at Zell to get his attention, and pointed at himself. Zell shrugged, not understanding what Seifer was implying. _Alright chicken-wuss, let's hope if I do it then point at her you'll get the idea._

He didn't want to speak out. What they were planning mustn't be said aloud, as Quistis would understand.

Seifer glared at Zell, before sighing lightly. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, he nodded at Zell then pointed at Quistis.

Bright blue orbs sparkled as their owner came to the realisation of what his lover wished him to do.

Quietly, he walked towards one side of the bed where Quistis lay bound and gagged. His fingers trailed lightly down one side of her body, flowing over he curves.

He noticed the sharp intake of breath on her part, and continued to dance around with his fingers. They found her neck and trailed gentle circles, slowly moving down her chest, halting before her round breasts.

In one swift movement, he ripped apart the elegant dress hugging her slim figure and discarded it onto the floor.

Quistis breath hitched in her throat, realising she was now very close to being fully exposed to whomever had captured her. Was captured even the right word to use in this situation?

All that remained on her soft, curved body was a black and red thong, covering her most private areas.

Seifer stared in shock at how beautiful Quistis really was. Her firm breasts kept his intense gaze for a few moments, before his eyes were roaming all across her nearly-naked form.

He smirked slightly as the cool air had allowed her nipples to become erect, jutting out from her round bosom.

"**I'm not going to hurt you Quistis. In fact, I assure you that this will be a night you won't want to forget.**" Seifer was slowly moving closer towards her bound body.

Mentally giving permission to his own body, his fingers gently stroked along Quistis' cheek, trailing down over her neck, over her shoulders, lower over her chest to rest cupping one of her amazingly supple breasts.

Not being able to control his urges any longer, he rolled her nipple between his fingers, eliciting a muffled moan from her throat.

Quistis couldn't help but moan at the electricity the touch gave her body. She arched her back further into the touch, knowing she shouldn't, but not wanting those lovely fingers to stop their pattern.

Recalling the last voice she heard, she felt disturbed, but very turned on by the innuendo of it. The sexual innuendo; if the ministrations were anything to go by. _Or maybe I've had one too many..._

All thoughts were cut off when she felt a hot mouth encase her abandoned nipple, licking gently, then nipping slightly, then sucking. Hard. Very hard.

Involuntarily, her back arched and her chest rose up off the bed, to gain further access to both mouth and fingers, whilst a throaty groan left her gagged mouth.

"**Will you promise not to scream if I get rid of the gag?**" Seifer questioned her. She nodded immediately.

"**When I said not to scream, I wasn't being entirely serious. You can scream, but only if it's in pleasure though.**" A shiver crept down her spine at those words. _Oh Hyne...More...Please more..._

She nodded again without realising and felt the gag loosen from her mouth before being removed completely.

Without having time to comprehend that it had really gone, she felt another hot mouth close over her own. _What the...? Two? There's two of them? Oh my Hyne..._

She moaned against the kiss as a tongue sought out her own and battled with it, encouraging further moans from her throat.

As soon as it was there, it was gone again. Trailing kisses across her jawline, down her neck, proceeding to bite down gently, making its mark upon her porcelain skin.

Quistis let out a quiet scream of pleasure at the teeth slowly biting harder in the junction between her neck and shoulder. Her body shuddered at the pleasure being forced upon her.

Quiet screams soon became very loud screams as a hand moved along her toned stomach, dipping into her thong to gently rub at her aroused sex.

A finger, rubbing circles around her clit, being rewarded with more of those sultry screams. Two fingers, parting her lips and slowly pushing inside of her, causing the immediate reaction of her hips, trying to gain more of those fingers in her velvety, moist passage.

All touch, all feeling, all fingers and teeth ceased their movements. A whine tore from Quistis' throat at the loss. Seifer looked towards Zell and smiled, licking his lips.

He walked over to his lover, then fingers were on buttons, undressing him. In return, Zell did the same, neither stopping until both were fully naked.

Looking down, Seifer took Zell's chin in his hand, tilting upwards and pressing his lips against Zell's own. Zell reciprocated the kiss ten-fold, filling it was a passion. A need. A desire.

Quistis could hear something wet, and with the muffled moan from Zell's throat, she knew the two people were kissing.

"Zell?" She enquired. The young man looked pulled away from his lover's lips, looking at him. Curling his fingers in Seifer's hair, he pulled him closer until his own lips were level with Seifer's ear.

"Let her see," he whispered cautiously. "Let her see what we do to her. Please?" He stared deep into the playful emerald eyes of his former bully, who nodded.

Recieving the confirmation he required, he straddled Quistis, leaning over her, allowing his chest to meet her own, the warmth flowing between them.

Planting kisses along her neck and up to her ear, he whispered loud enough only for her to hear. "Tonight is all about you, Quisty. Enjoy it." Reaching behind her head, he removed her blindfold and leaned back to look into her face.

He smiled down at her, his eyes full of mischief, desire and love. Taking a moment to get used to the light, her own sapphire eyes met his and widened as much as they could go.

After regaining some form of composure, she took in his body that was placed atop her own. Unconsciously licking her lips at the sight. Her eyes moved back upto his arms, and only then did she notice the tall blonde handsome figure behind him, who was edging closer.

"Quisty, " Zell began. "What you are about to see is top secret, and is not to be spread about, and Hyne-forbid Selphie hears about this!" His hand went to his forehead as he slowly shook his head.

"Of course Zell." Her tone was highly professional, causing Zell to grin widely. He leaned back and took Seifer's hand with his own, dragging him closer and pulling him down to his level before forcing their lips to mesh together, tongues darting out to play.

Quistis stared in awe at the spectacle before her. She was being shown something which, she believed, noone in the entire Garden had the faintest clue about.

Noticing the lack of movement, Zell pulled away from Seifer and looked back down at Quistis. "Seifer and I are lovers." He announced proudly, as a grin spread across his features once more.

All Quistis could do was nod, she wasn't entirely sure what part she was to play in this. Seifer's voice forced her away from her distant thoughts.

"Quistis..." He looked nervous. _Since when does Mr. Ego get nervous!?_ Quistis smirked inwardly, waiting for him to continue.

"Zell and I, as much as we love each other...we both..." He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "We both like you." At Quistis blank expression, he reiterated slightly. "We both _like_ you, like _that_."

Quistis' mouth turned into an 'o' shape as she took in Seifer's words. Before she managed to stutter something out, Zell began to speak.

"Ok Quisty, here's the deal. Tonight is a test. For all of us. If we all..." He paused, stroking his chin in thought. "If we all enjoy it...we'd like _you..._to be our lover too."

She stared at them gobsmacked. _They're asking me to be their lover?_ _As in, a three-way relationship? Oh Hyne, is that normal!? Of course it's not Quisty, you dosy cow._

"So...are you willing to..._try us out?_" Zell had a cheeky grin plastered to his face. He didn't wait for a response as he leant in to capture Quistis' rosy pink lips.

**A/N:** Ok, so not quite the chapter I was expecting, it sort of wrote itself. R & R? Your thoughts and opinions (praise or constructive criticism) do help this author. Cookies for reviews ^.^


End file.
